OS à tout va
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: J'ai décidé de faire cela pour vous proposer divers OS, tous très différents, si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse. J'espère ca vous plaira
1. chapter 1

**Voici le premier OS d'une série (d'OS). J'ai déjà quelques idées mais je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions. Si vous avez une idée à partager sur laquelle je peux écrire, dites moi en commentaire ! Une dernière chose, il peut y avoir des personnages d'autres séries ;p Je vous laisse avec le premier OS, qui est un OS rizzles. L'histoire ce passe à Disneyland Paris. Bisous !**

Les trois voitures se garèrent quasiment en même temps sur le parking de Disneyland, à Paris. Cela faisaient six mois qu'ils avaient prévus cette escapade entre amis. En plus de toute la famille, c'est-à-dire Jane, Maura, Angela, Ron, Korsak, Kiki, Frankie, Nina et Tommy, il y avait Kader Chérif et Adeline Briard, plus le fils de Frankie et Nina et la fille de Kader et Adeline. C'était un couple de Lyonnais, tous deux capitaines dans la police lyonnaise. Ils étaient venus à Boston pour les vacances et séjournaient chez Maura et Jane avant de prévoir cette sortie avec tous, désireux de leur faire découvrir Paris et leur chère ville, Lyon. Kader était un français, d'origine arabe. Il a rencontré Adeline, sa petite-amie, en faisant équipe avec elle. Adeline était plus petite que lui, brune aux yeux bleu, elle était aussi la plus stricte des deux concernant la loi. Kader, lui est plus... flexible on va dire. Ils étaient rentrés en contact avec nos amis de Boston grâce à Jane et Maura qui avait fait un voyage entre amoureuses à Lyon, Paris, Strasbourg et pleins d'autres villes françaises encore.

En effet, cela fait environ six mois que Jane avait emménagé avec Maura après sa demande en mariage (c'est Jane qui la demandé, je sais, la phrase n'est pas très claire mais bon...). La nouvelle avait été merveilleusement bien prise. Tout le monde avaient été heureux pour elles. En même temps, depuis qu'elles se tournaient autour, il était temps.

Toute l'équipe arriva donc. Chacun descendit de sa voiture. Nos deux amoureuses avec Frankie, Nina et Liam, leur petit bout de choux de 4 ans. La famille Korsak avec Angela et Ron, et Tommy a gentiment proposé d'emmener Kader, Adeline et Albane de l'aéroport jusqu'au parc. Le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé même si Tommy ruminait quelque peu sa rancoeur. En effet, le jeune est resté amoureux de notre chère médecin légiste. Ce qui avait causé quelques baston entre les deux Rizzoli. Finalement, ils avaient laissés Maura choisir, et même si Jane avait eu peur qu'elle parte avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait tout de même été heureuse pour elle. Finalement, Maura aimait Jane plus que tout et l'avait bien fait comprendre à Tommy. Et même si elles allaient se marier bientôt, Tommy continuait de haïre sa soeur. Les deux n'avaient jamais eu de très bon rapport et maintenant que Maura était là, c'était encore pire, au grand désespoir d'Angela.

Une fois sortie de leur voiture respectives, tous allèrent à l'entrée. Maura paya pour elle et sa fiancée, Frankie pour sa petite famille. Ce fut Vince et Ron qui payèrent pour leurs amoureuses et Tommy paya pour lui alors que Kader donnait l'entrée à Adeline et sa fille. Ils entrèrent et Jane prit un plan du parc. Ils se mettèrent d'accord sur le fait de faire la "Adventure Isle", une recherche de trésors ; "Crush's Coaster", un manège à sensation comme dans némo, sous l'océan ; les familles avec enfants feraient le "Cars quatre roues rallye", une course avec Flash MacQueen, pendant que les autres feraient le "Big Thunder Montain", une sorte de montagnes russes.

Ils commencèrent donc par l' "Adventure Isle". Les deux enfants se donnaient à fond pour trouver le trésors, pendant que les adultes flanaient et aidaient les petits quand ils avaient besoins d'aide. Tommy étant venu avec TJ, s'occupa totalement des enfants pour ne pas penser à sa soeur. Jane avait acheté à la caisse des oreilles de Mickey et Mini pour tout le monde. Alors, avec Maura, elles déambulaient dans l'attraction bras dessus bras dessous avec leurs oreilles sur la tête. Notre légiste de pouvait rêver mieux, une journée à Disneyland Paris avec Jane qu'elle allait bientôt épouser. Même si elle avait un peu peur que Tommy ne leur fasse une scène, elle était heureuse. Après que chaque couple ait profité de son/sa compagnon/compagne, ils se lancèrent pleinement dans la recherche de se mystérieux trésors. Une fois trouvé, il fût partagé entre tous. Il y avait principalement des bonbons et des chocolats mais aussi des accessoires Mini et Mickey. Les adultes donnèrent en grande partie le trésors aux trois bout de choux, tous ayant moins de 7 ans.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, ils se posèrent sur des tables de pique-niques, parlèrent de tous et de rien pendant que les enfants jouaient et mangeaient leurs bonbons. Jane plaisantait, Maura sortait sa science à profusion, et les discussions allaient de bons trains.

Quand les enfants commencèrent à s'impatienter, ils reprirent la route et allèrent vers l'attraction suivante. Le Crush's Coaster. C'est une aventures sous-marine où on déconseilla aux parents de laisser les enfants seuls. Leur maman les aggripèrent donc durant tout le manège à sensation. Les enfants ont eu quelques frayeurs, Jane ressortie trempée jusqu'aux os mais elle avait le sourire. Et cela, ça n'a pas de prix pour notre légiste qui avait été la plus rétissante à faire ce manège. Même les 3 mômes étaient plus excités qu'elle. Finalement, elle ne le regretta pas. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un restaurant, aménagé pour les visiteurs qui dorment au parc, ce qui était le cas de nos amis. Ils mangèrent des spécialités françaises à l'entrée, fromage et dessert et des spécialités italiennes pour le plat. Après un café pour les uns ou un thé pour les autres, ils sortirent et firent la dernière activité prévue de la journée, le "Big Thunder Montain" pour les adultes et le "Cars quatre roues rallye" pour les petits, accompagné par leur parents, bien évidemment. Pendant que les petits faisaient leur courses, tous se dispercèrent entre amoureux, faire quelques achats.

Jane et Maura faisaient la queue pour s'acheter des barbes à papa. Lorsqu'elles eurent enfin ce qu'elles convoitaient, elles se mirent à marcher, se laissant porter par leurs envies. Alors qu'elles avançaient tranquillement main dans la main, essayant tant bien que mal de manger sans se lâcher la main, Jane prit la parole :

" _Merci Maura, c'est génial,_ dit-elle en embrassant celle-ci sur le front. Maura, surprise, la regarda en la dévisageant.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Et bien, c'est toi qui m'as poussé à venir ici avec vous, et puis, c'est toi qui a payé...,_ sourit-elle à sa bien aimée.

- _Oh, mais de rien chérie,_ répondit Maura, souriante.

Elle s'approcha de Jane et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles continuèrent leur divagation jusqu'à ce que l'heure de tous se retrouver arriva. Ils se rassemblèrent et firent la queu pour les montagnes russes. Maura flippait vraiment cette fois, elle n'aimait absolument pas ce genre d'attraction. Dans les aires, ça va vite et on monte, on descend... Plus le fait qu'elle avait le vertige, c'était laborieux. Jane la prit à part quelques instants.

- _Maura, c'est rien, tu verras. Et puis je suis là. Dis-toi que c'est une autre façon de dépasser tes peurs. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller, on ira pas mais je veux que tu y réfléchisse avant de te braquer d'accord ?_

La blonde hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- _Mais si je n'y vais pas, je ne veux pas que tu reste avec moi, tu as vraiment envie de faire cette attraction alors ne te prives pas pour moi,_ lui dit Maura tendrement, en attrapant ses mains dans les siennes.

- _Non non, je suis venu ici pour passer un week-end en amoureuses avec toi avant le mariage alors soit on le fait toutes les deux, soit on le fait pas du tout..._

Maura savait au regard que Jane lui adressait qu'elle n'irait pas sans elle. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'y aller.

- _Par contre, tu restes avec moi,_ dit-elle avec sa petite voix et sa moue intimidées d'enfant timide, ce qui fit craquer Jane.

- _B_ _ien sûr mon coeur._

C'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent dans les wagons. Un petit groupe était resté en bas afin de garder les enfants, ils échangeraient après, car tout le monde voulait l'essayé dans les adultes. Maura saisit fermement la main de Jane avant la descente. Tout ce passa bien, Maura avait finalement aimé et Jane était très fière de sa futur femme. L'autre groupe passa lui aussi. Quand ils eurent fini, ils partirent tous et gambadèrent dans le parc. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient à cause d'une envie pressante de l'un ou de l'autre, puis mangèrent un bout, sandwich pour tout le monde avec jus de fruit pour les enfants et bières pour les parents. La soirée se passa tranquillement et, vers 21h, ils décidèrent de profiter du défilé qui avait lieu. Les enfants étaient émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Cendrillon, La petite sirènes, Flash McQueen ou encore Simba du roi lion défilèrent devant eux. Jane prenait un malin plaisir à prendre tout le monde en photo. Enfin, surtout Maura qu'elle trouvait plus belle de jour en jour. Elles partagèrent des sucettes, pommes d'amour et sucreries en tous genre. Jane était d'ailleurs surprise que Maura ne lui fasse pas son speech sur les risque d'attraper des caries ou pire... Mais non, Maura semblait profiter à 200 pourcent au grand plaisir de notre lieutenant. Les familles avec enfants rejoignèrent leur chambres vers 22h30 à l'extérieur du parc, à environ une demie-heure de marche. Les autres profitaient encore un peu du parc. Aux environs de minuit, tous rentrèrent dans leur chambre, louées exprès pour l'occasion.

Jane et Maura furent surprise de voir Tommy, les bras croisés, les attendant patiemment devant leur chambre d'hôtel. Jane prit la parole en première :

- _Tommy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où est TJ ? Tu l'as laissé tout seul ?_

 _-Je suis venu vous parler sérieusement, et ne t'inquiète pas pour TJ il est avec Ma' et Ron._

Jane sentait du mépris dans sa voix et sa façon de faire, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il s'approcha des filles, reluqua Maura sans aucune gène alors que Jane voyait rouge et fulminait. Maura, trop occupé par la réaction de sa fiancée qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ne remarqua même pas ce que Tommy faisait. Puis, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Jane était comme ça à cause de son frère, elle le regarda enfin et compris la réaction de sa belle. Avant, ça ne lui aurait pas dérangé mais maintenant, il y avait Jane. Elles allaient se marier, elle voulait construire une famille avec sa belle italienne et ne pouvait plus tolérer de tels comportements envers elle. Alors, elle essaya de calmer Jane en lui adressant un regard confiant, qui lui disait "laisse, je vais gérer". Jane laissa donc faire Maura.

- _Alors... Écoute Tommy, maintenant que Jane et moi allons nous marier et même maintenant qu'on est ensemble je... je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela sans rien dire. Alors je te demanderais d'arrêter tes regards comme ça sur moi, s'il te plait._

Tommy rigola et lui répondit.

- _Et depuis quand c'est interdit de regarder la femme qu'on aime ?_

C'en était trop, Jane n'en pouvait plus. Alors, comme d'habitude elle se laissa porter par son instinct et mit une baffe monumentale à son frère qui claqua. Maura, choquée était persuadé que même les voisins d'en bas avait entendu la giffle. Kader et Adeline, voisin de chambre des filles furent alerter par le bruit de la baffe. Ils sortirent donc et virent Tommy se tenant la joue et Maura qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Jane. Ils s'approchèrent et la légiste leur expliqua vite fait la situation alors qu'elle sentait Jane prête à bondir sur son frère et n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Soudain, Tommy se leva et hurla sur sa soeur :

- _Sale guine ! Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?_

Jane allait lui sauter dessus mais Maura l'en empêcha.

- _Chérie, calme toi s'il te plait. Je sais que c'est dur mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine d'accord ?_ Elle hocha la tête. _Bien. Alors, maintenant, explique lui mais calmement. Ok, souffle. Inspire, expire._

Elle respirait en même temps que Jane pour l'aider, lui montrer. Une fois Jane à peu près calme, Maura la laissa s'expliquer.

- _Écoute moi bien Tommy, parce que c'est la première et dernière fois que je te le dis... Je vais me marier avec Maura, que ça te plaise ou non. Et je n'ai pas l'intention qu'un petit merdeux dans ton genre, parce que oui ! Quand tu veux, t'es un p'tit merdeux ; pourrisse le plus beau jour de ma vie, c'est claire ? Alors tu change tout de suite ton comportement envers moi mais surtout envers Maura. Et t'arrêtes tes conneries !_

Elle se calma encore un peu et rejoignit les deux lyonnais avec Maura en la tirant par la main. Tommy retourna chercher TJ avant de retrouver sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient avec Kader et Adeline.

- _Ça a commencé quand ?_ demanda Adeline en faisant référence à la relation de Jane et son frère.

- _Déjà tout petits, on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup, puis il a prit le chemin inverse de Frankie et moi et enfin il y a eu Maura._

 _-Comment ça il a pris le chemin inverse ?_ s'inquiéta Kader.

- _Et bien, il cotoyait des trafiquants, il a fait de la prison... Tout ça quoi..._

 _-Oh..._ Fut tout ce que les deux lyonnais pouvaient dire à ce moment. _Mais... Il s'est passé quoi avec toi, Maura ?_ renchéri Adeline.

- _Il est amoureux de moi, Jane aussi mais moi, c'est Jane que j'aime... Alors il a crut que, comme avant d'être ensemble on était meilleures amies, on a monté tout ça. Il pensait que Jane m'avait demander de mentir et dire que je l'aimais elle et pas lui alors que je suis incapable de mentir. Et puis il a totalement déliré en racontant des horreurs sur Jane, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire !_

Maura pleurait maintenant. Jane, surprotectrice quand il s'agit de Maura, la prit dans ses bras et la rassura.

- _Shuuuuut chérie. C'est fini. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien_ , disait-elle en lui caressant lentement le dos et en l'embrassant de temps à autre sur les cheveux.

Maura s'imaginait les pires scénarii dans sa tête. Elle commença à ne plus respirer comme il faut. Jane, sachant que Maura en train de faire une crise demanda à Kader d'aller chercher la bouteille d'aire dans leur chambre. Kader s'executa donc. Il prit les clefs dans les mains de Jane et ouvrit la porte. Avec Adeline, ils cherchèrent lorsqu'ils ressortirent avec la bouteille. Jane s'en empara, mis le masque sur la bouche de la petite blonde et activa la libération de l'air.

- _Respire chérie, respire en même temps que moi. Regarde._

Alors qu'elle respirait avec elle, Maura posa sa main droite sur le coeur de Jane et la détective compris qu'elle essayait de se caller sur son rythme cardiaque à elle. Elles restèrent la pendant cinq minutes, le temps que Maura récupère. Durant tout le temps, elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ceux de Jane disant "ne t'en fais pas. Ca va aller" et ceux de Maura disant "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..." sans cesse, en boucle. Leur moment de communication finit et Maura capable de respirer toute seule à nouveau, elles regardèrent les deux amoureux qui les trouvaient très mignonnes dans leur moment de communication. Ils retournèrent tous dans leur chambre respective. Jane pris une douche rapide avec Maura, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Ensuite, elles se couchèrent, la tête de Maura contre le coeur de Jane pour entendre ses battements rassurants, collées l'une à l'autre, les jambes entremêlées.

- _Je suis désolée Maura, pour tout ce qui se passe avec mon frère..._

 _-Shuuuut Jane. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis quoi qu'il dise c'est avec toi que je me marierait. C'est toi que j'aime. Il n'y changera rien._

Elle s'enfonça encore plus contre sa détective et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- _Je t'aime, Jane. Plus que tout. Et je t'interdis d'en douter une seule secondes..._

Elles passèrent le reste de leurs vacances à se choyer l'une l'autre sans prendre en compte Tommy, qui cessa de les harceler à tout va. Elles étaient prêtes pour le mariage, plus prêtes que jamais.

 **Voila, c'est la fin ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Kader et Adeline, ils font partis de la série Chérif. Si vous avez des idées, n'oublier pas me les dire. Sur ce, bisous et à bientôt !**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


	2. Retour des exs n1

**Bonjour tout le monde! je sais que j'ai déjà une fanfic en cours et que ça fait un baille que j'ai pas publié mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai plus d'inspi et j'ai, comment dire... Oublié la fin que j'avais prévu x)**

 **Donc, le temps que la mémoire me revienne, v** **oici un OS en je ne sais combien de partis. Sûrement 4 vus que Jane et Maura ont chacune 2 exs dans la série (dites moi si je me trompe car au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué j'ai la tête perçée XD)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec la première partie de cet OS! Bisous à tous!**

Un fois descendu de l'avion, j'ai décidé d'aller à mon appartement pour me doucher et me préparer. Il fallait que je sois le plus irrésistible possible car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. J'allais reconquérir l'amour de ma vie. Je pris donc ma douche, mis une chemise blanche ouverte en haut sous une veste cuire. J'enfilais mon jean, me parfumais et me peignais avant de sortir de nouveau et de conduire jusqu'à son appartement à elle. Je me garais devant son immeuble. Avant d'entrer je regardais sa fenêtre du côté de la rue et souris. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et pris l'ascenseur direction le premier étage. Je marchais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Je m'arretais devant et soufflais un grand coup. J'étais stressé. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Pour moi, pour elle, pour nous. Je toquais à la porte et une voix d'homme qui m'était totalement inconnue s'exclama :

« _J'arrive!_ J'entendis des pas et un homme, grand barbu avec la peau hâlée âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année m'ouvrit. _Bonjour, je peux savoir qui vous êtes?_ me demanda l'inconnu.

- _Euh.._ Je me raclais la gorges et répondis. _Casey Jones, je cherche Jane Rizzoli_ , dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- _Ah! C'est vous Casey! Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Enchanté, Mattia Rizzoli, je suis le cousin d'Angela,_ me répondit-il en me rendant ma poignée de main. Il sourit et continua. _Ah et désolé pour Jane, elle n'habite plus ici mon petit!_

 _\- D'accord, pourriez vous me donner son adresse s'il vous plait?_ demandais-je abasourdi par la nouvelle. Pour quoi Jane aurait-elle déménagé?

- _Je ne sais pas si elle serait vraiment contente si je vous le disais_. Il me regarda quelques instants avant de continuer. _Vous êtes revenu pour quoi au juste? Jane?_

 _-Oh, d'accord. Oui je comprends._ _J_ _e suis revenu pour elle, lui dire que j'arrêtais l'armée pour elle._

Il se mit à rire bruyamment en se tenant le ventre.

 _-Eh bien! Autant espérer que l'or pousse sur les arbres! Je te souhaite énormément de chance alors mon garçon!_ »

Il continua de rire et referma la porte doucement, en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé tellement il riait. Cette entrevu m'avait beaucoup troublé. Pourquoi Jane avait-elle déménagé et pourquoi serait-il aussi dur de la reconquérir?

Je repris mes esprits et retourna dans ma voiture. Si on ne voulait pas me donner son adresse, étant seulement 2 heures de l'après-midi, j'allais la trouver à son travail. Une fois devant la BPD, je montais les escaliers et pris l'ascenseur. En arrivant, c'était la panique totale à la criminelle. Je m'avançais et la vit, assise devant son bureau, les coudes dessus, la tête dans les mains. Elle avait l'air au plus mal. Je me promis de changer cela en m'approchant. Je lui souris mon plus beau sourire et dis :

« _Bonjour Jane._ Elle se redressa et me regarda. En me reconnaissant, je vis la haine emplir son regard sombre.

- _Casey qu'est-ce que tu fou là?_ me demanda-t-elle froidement. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, son frère, Franckie arriva essoufflé et prit la parole.

- _Jane! On sait où elle est!_ Elle se leva d'un bond et pris ses affaires

- _Donne moi l'adresse Frankie!_ Il lui passa un bout de papier avec l'adresse dessus et toutes la brigade partit. Je commençais à les suivre quand Jane se retourna et me dit

- _Écoute Casey je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu mais sache que j'en ai plus rien à faire de toi alors rentre chez toi et oublie moi»_

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que soit qu'elle était déjà partit en courant dans les escaliers. Je décidais de la suivre tout de même. Je montais dans ma voiture et suivais la dernière des voitures de police. Ils s'arrêterent dans une banlieue de Boston et entrèrent tous en silence dans l'usine désaffectée. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis un homme sortir sur le toit avec une petite femme blonde dans ses bras, le fusil sur la tempe de cette femme. De loin je ne la reconnu pas tout de suite. Puis lorsque je vis Jane sortir arme pointé droit sur lui, tout se bouscula dans ma tête. Au vu de la situation, l'état de Jane lors de mon arrivé... Je fis le rapprochement et en conclu que la personne n'était autre que le docteur Isles. L'homme pointait maintenant Jane avec son arme. Je la vis lui parler avant de baisser son arme et de s'approcher lentement de l'inconnue. Il enleva le bras du cou de la légiste et baissa son arme. Celle ci se jeta dans les bras de Jane qui lui rendit son étreinte. D'autres policiers que je ne connaissais pas s'approchèrent de l'homme et le menotèrent après avoir pris l'arme. Je les vis tous repartir dont Jane, bras dessus bras dessous avec la légiste. La jalousie fit apparition en moi. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, la blonde fut prise en charge par les ambulanciers, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jane de les suivre. Avant de rentrer dans le camion, elle me vit et me jeta un regard noir. Je connaissais ce regard, il voulait dire "qu'est-ce que tu fou encore là?!". Elle prit sa voiture et alla jusqu'aux urgences. Malgré cela je décidais de les suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital. Comme je l'avais dit, ça n'allait pas être une partit de plaisir. Une fois à l'interieur, je décidais d'attendre un peu et pris un café au distributeur à l'accueil. Je vis le docteur Isles sortir de l'ascenseur avec un professionnel de santé qui lui parlait. Surement pour lui dire que faire. Elle semblait l'écouter attentivement. Puis Jane, qui avait fait un détour par la BPD, s'approcha d'eux en courant. Elle regarda le médecin et lui demanda :

« _Docteur. Comment va-t-elle?_ Le médecin lui donna un sourire et dit

 _-Elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas. À part une légère déshydratation tout est parfait. Vous devez juste veiller à ce qu'elle se repose et boive beaucoup._ Jane soupira de soulagement et remercia le médecin avant de prendre Maura dans ses bras. La blonde lui rendit son étreinte et enfonça son visage dans le cou de Jane. Soudain, l'évidence me frappa. Je vis la bague à l'annulaire gauche du docteur. Tout pris sens en moi. Jane et Maura. Maura et Jane. Cette idée me dégoûtais. Que Jane soit salis par cette garce me rendais fou. Sentant la colère monter, je jetais mon verre et marcha rapidement vers elles. Maura me vit et lâcha Jane. Celle ci se retourna.

- _Casey! Putain mais je t'ai pas déjà dit 15 fois de dégager!?_

 _-Non, Jane. Je suis venu ici pour toi! J'ai arrêté l'armée pour toi! Et toi tu... Tu-tu te gâche avec cette trainée!_ Lorsque je dis cela, la blonde eu un soubresaut et baissa la tête. Jane lui pris la main et la serra fort pour la réconforter.

- _Je ne gâche rien du tout avec elle. Je l'aime Casey. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un alors tu prends tes affaires et tu bouge ton cul de là. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'arrêté l'armée pour moi. Quand j'aurais voulu que tu le fasses tu ne l'a pas fait. J'étais effondrée et qui est-ce qui a recollé les morceaux? C'est Maura. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Contrairement à toi qui passais en coup de vent dans ma vie histoire de remuer un peu le couteau dans la plaie. Elle m'aime et prend soin de moi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait avant. Mieux que toi. Alors non, je ne gâche rien avec elle. Donc vas-t-en s'il te plait Casey j'ai autre chose à faire que de me battre avec toi.»_

Cette déclaration m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Tout ce qu'avait dit Jane était véridique. Je réalisais que le coeur de Jane n'était plus à prendre et cela pour longtemps, voire toujours. Je m'en allais donc, les épaules et la tête basses. Avant de sortir je me retourna pour voir Jane. Elle avait son bras droit autour de la taille de la légiste et elle tenait le menton de celle ci dans sa main gauche. Elle lui dit quelque chose qui, je le présume, était des mots doux pour la rassurer avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

 **Et voila la fin du 1er OS est déjà là! Prochain chapitre, Jack!**

 **PSf n'oubliez mon petit com, ça fait toujours plaiz ;p et aussi de me dire s'il y a plus d'ex que ça x)**


	3. Retour des exs 2

**Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que le 1er vous a plu. Je vous promets d'essayer de me dépêcher pour les 2 derniers chapitres. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le retour de Jack.**

À 7h du matin, toute la famille de coeur et de sang de Jane et Maura déboula dans leur maison et sépara les deux jeunes femmes. Elles ne résistèrent pas longtemps. Elles s'embrassèrent avant de se lever et suivre les autres. Jane fut conduite au 1er étage de la maison réservée par le couple pour la cérémonie alors que Maura fut amenée dans une chambre au sous sol. Angela aidait sa fille à s'habiller. Maura avait réussit à la convaincre de mettre une robe pour ce qui allait être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Jane subissait donc l'excitation de sa mère alors que Maura commençais à mettre sa grande robe blanche. Alors qu'elle était en sous vêtements, Constance fit apparition dans la petite salle. Maura se retourna, étonnée :

« _Mère? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir?_ La matriarche s'approcha de sa fille et parla posément.

 _-Je ne pouvais pas rater le plus beau jour de la vie de ma fille. J'ai réussis à me libérer à temps_ _. Tu veux que je t'aide?_ La légiste était stupéfaite. Sa mère, la stricte et froide Constance Isles venait à son mariage avec la femme de sa vie.»

Maura lui sauta littéralement au cou en la remerciant. Celle-ci l'aida donc à se préparer. Lorsque tout fut prêt, Jane s'avança et se mit sur la petite balustrade qui faisait face à l'océan. Elle le regarda quelque temps avant de fermer les yeux et laisser le vent la rafraichir. Soudain la musique retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vu Maura avancée au bras de sa mère. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sa robe blanche était serrée au niveau du buste alors que le bas était plus large avec une couche de dentelle par dessus. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon stricte, quelques mèches s'échapaient et entourait son visage. Jane ne la lâcha pas du regard. Maura, quant à elle, après avoir pris le bras de sa mère n'avait regardé que Jane. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que tous les invités s'était levés pour l'accueillir. Lorsqu'elle avait accroché son regard à Jane, un immense sourire était né sur son visage. Une fois arrivée au côtés de Jane, elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de faire face à Jane. Le maire commença son baratin qu'aucune des deux n'écoutait. Puis, la question fatidique que Maura redoutait tant arriva.

« _Que celui qui est contre cette union se lève et parle ou se taise à jamais»_

Et la, le cauchemar que Maura redoutait se déroula devant ses yeux. Jack, son ex, qu'elle n'avait même pas invité au passage, se leva et dit :

«J _e sais que ça fait longtemps mais je ne peux plus me taire_. _Je t'aime Maura, depuis le premier jour et je m'en serais voulu si je ne te le disais pas une dernière fois. Alors, s'il te plait avant que tu ne lui dises oui pour la vie, réfléchie. Réfléchie et fais le bon choix, pour toi»_

La légiste s'était littéralement effondrée en larmes après cette déclaration. Jane la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle s'agenouilla et serra Maura fort dans ses bras. Elle la berçait comme on faisait pour endormir un enfant. Maura plongea sa tête dans le cou de Jane et s'y accrocha désespérément. Angela se leva furieuse et Jack se prit la tornade Angela Rizzoli sur le coin de la figure. Il finit par partir, plus en colère et déçu que jamais.

*

En plein milieu des bois et des prés se trouvait une grande maison en bois. Un banc se trouvait à l'arrière de celle-ci, qui dominait la vallée juste devant. Jane et Maura y était assise dessus. Maura avait glissé son bras dans le dos de Jane et posé sa tête sur son épaule, au creux de son cou. Jane, elle, tenait celle qu'elle pouvait enfin appelé sa femme par les épaules et avait collé sa jour contre les cheveux de Maura. Elles souriaient. Les quelques heures qui précédaient avaient été un vrai cauchemar. Jane avait du consoler Maura du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Angela, sur les nerfs, avait viré du mariage tous les invités mondains de Maura qui s'indignaient en voyant la tournure que prenait le mariage. Finalement, les deux femmes ont chargé Tommy de prévenir discrètement Angela, Cavanaugh, Frankie et Nina, Constance, Korsak et Kiki que la cérémonie se ferait à la mairie même et que la fête elle, serait dans une maison que Constance avait donné à sa fille. Elles étaient donc mariées maintenant et profitaient de se moment de calme. Frankie débarqua et demanda une danse à la petite blonde. Celle ci sourit et suivit le jeune homme. Elle se retourna pour demander silencieusement à Jane si elle venait et celle-ci lui sourit pour dire oui. Elle profita encore quelques minutes du paysage et de l'air frais avant de rentrer retrouver sa femme et sa famille.

 **Fin! J'espère que cette 2eme partie vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com ça fait toujours plaiz. Prochain chapitre Dean! À la prochaine! Je vous aimes très fort :)**


	4. Retour des exs 3

**Salut salut la compagnie! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous laisse donc avec le retour de Dean. Bisous bisous!**

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours que l'équipe de la BPD stagnait sur une enquête. Ils n'avaient absolument rien pour avancer. Pour couronner le tout, ce matin Cavanaugh les avait prévenu que le FBI ne devrait pas tarder à arriver car il trouvait que "l'enquête était de la plus haute importance" et qu'il "ne supportait pas qu'ils n'aient aucune une piste à exploiter". Comme prévu, deux agents du FBI arrivèrent dans l'après midi, vers 15h. Jane s'étouffa avec son café lorsqu'elle vit les agents en question. Il y avait une femme et un homme. La femme lui était totalement inconnue. Mais l'homme. L'homme n'était autre que Dean. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir et encore moins de devoir bosser avec lui.

« _Bonjour Jane,_ lui avait-il sortit. Rien que ce "bonjour" ça lui donnait envie de le réduire en steak frittes. _Nous allons donc tout reprendre à zéro._ Il avait dit cela comme si son équipe n'était pas assez compétente. Il s'était retourné vers elle et lui avait demandé :

 _Le bureau du docteur Isles est toujours au sous-sol?_

Elle hocha la tête.

- _Elle n'a rien de nouveau comparé à la dernière fois et son rapport est là,_ lui dit-elle en lui tendant le rapport.»

Il commença à lire et un détails attira son attention. Elle n'était plus le docteur Isles. Elle était le docteur Isles-Rizzoli. Il réfléchit et se dit que la légiste avait du craquer pour Tommy ou Frankie. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait tout faux. Ils reprirent donc tous ensemble le dossier pendant le reste de l'après midi. Aux alentours de 4h30, Maura sortit de l'ascenseur. Jane n'avait même pas regardé qui s'était en entendant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Elle avait entendu les talons claqués contre le sol et avait sourit immédiatement. Elle l'avait imaginé marcher dans sa robe bleu qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Elle ne put résister bien plus longtemps et la regarda. Elle avait beau avoir fait une image mental de cette femme parfaite l'original lui en mettait toujours plein les yeux. Un jour elle mourrait. Elle mourrait d'amour pour Maura. La blonde sourit et lui dit :

« _Jane? Je peux te parler?_

Soudain, Dean sortit de nul part et se mit entre Jane et Maura.

- _Si vous voulez partager un élément sur l'enquête c'est à tout le monde qu'il faut le dire. Et non pas qu'au lieutenant Rizzoli._

Maura fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea.

- _Ce que j'avais à dire à Jane n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête,_ lâcha-t-elle séchement.

Jane, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de devoir le supporter après seulement 1h, le bouscula et se mit devant lui pour parler à Maura.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?_ demanda-t-elle le plus tendrement du monde.

 _-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagne à mon rendez-vous chez le gynécologue s'il te plait._ »

Jane sourit, se retourna violemment et prit ses affaires. Lorsque la légiste lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, l'évidence frappa Dean. Maura était enceinte. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il remarqua que le ventre de la blonde commençait à s'arrondir. Une question lui tortura l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé à Jane de l'accompagner? Il savait qu'elles étaient meilleures amies mais cet enfant devait avoir un père non? Et puis si c'était un des frères de Jane, pourquoi lui demander à elle plutôt qu'au père? Il se promit de découvrir réponses à ses questions. Lorsque Jane et Maura disparurent dans l'ascenseur, tous reprirent leur boulot. Une fois dans la voiture, Maura posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivé à l'étage de Jane.

« _Qu'est-ce que Dean fait là?_ Jane entendit la pointe de jalousie dans sa voie et sourit.

- _Ce matin Cavanaugh nous a prévenu que le FBI allait débarqué. Je ne savais que ça allait tomber sur lui._ Maura sourit grandement. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à Jane mais le fait de savoir qu'elle travaillait de nouveau avec l'un de ses exs, ça l'a rendait toujours nerveuse. Jane posa sa main sur celle de Maura et enlaça leurs doigts.

- _Tu sais que tu ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas?_ dit-elle tendrement en continuant de regarder la route.

- _Je sais Jane,_ répondit la blonde en la regardant amoureusement. _C'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu veux cet enfant plus que tout mais tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de me faire du soucis»_

Le reste de la route se passa dans le calme, les deux femmes toujours en hardant le contact physique. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent la secrétaire les fit patienter jusqu'à ce que leur tour arrive. Puis, le docteur Esposito appela leur nom et elles entrèrent mains dans la mains dans son bureau. Le docteur Maya Esposito était connu dans les États Unis tout entier pour être la meilleure en matière de bébés pour les couples du même sexe ou n'ayant pas la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Elle demanda à Maura de se préparer le temps qu'elle revienne. Elle enleva donc ses chaussures et sa robe, avant de monter sur la table d'auscultation avec l'aide de Jane. Elle prit la main de son lieutenant et lui sourit grandement. Depuis quelques temps, elle vivait un rêve éveillé. Jane la chouchoutait comme si elle était en sucre et elles s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Lorsque Maya entra, elle sourit.

« _Toujours aussi amoureuses à ce que je vois toutes les deux_.

Les deux hochèrent la tête avec des sourires de 15 km de long plaqué sur leur visage.

 _Bien, alors regardons comment va votre enfant!_

Elle mit le gel sur le capteur et prévient Maura qu'il était froid. Elle le placa sur le ventre de la blonde. Soudain, un battement qui n'appartenait pas à Maura résonna dans la salle. Jane rapprocha leur mains entrelacées de sa bouche et embrassa le dos de celle de Maura. Le docteur se mit à sourire. Elle se retourna lentement vers les deux femmes et déclara :

S _i vous le souhaitez je peux vous dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon._

Maura regarda Jane avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Celle-ci répondit, tout aussi excitée que sa compagne :

- _Ce serait génial,_ chuchota-t-elle, plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- _Jane, Maura, votre petit garçon est en pleine forme et en bonne santé!_ Maura redressa légèrement sa tête pour voir son ventre :

- _Notre petit garçon,_ dit-elle en caressant tendrement son ventre.»

Maura put se rhabiller et elles allèrent s'assoir au bureau du docteur. Maya leur donna quelques conseils pour que Maura se sente mieux et leur donna la première photo de leur fils. Elles repartirent plus heureuses que jamais. En rentrant elles se dirent qu'elles l'annoncerait demain matin à toute leur famille. Ce soir là, elles s'endormirent enlacées et heureuses, jusqu'au lendemain.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la BPD, elles ne se séparèrent pas et allèrent toutes deux à l'étage de Jane. Lorsque Frost, Korsak et Franckie les virent arriver tout sourire main dans la main ils comprirent vite que le rendez-vous c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Dean, quant à lui, sentit la jalousie le prendre violemment. Il doutait de plus en plus sur le fait que Jane allait revenir à lui. Elles s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de la pièce où se trouvaient leurs collègues. Elles se regardaient en souriant avant que Jane ne prenne la parole :

 _«L'enfant que Maura attend... Notre enfant. C'est un p'tit gars._ Franckie se jeta litteralement dans les bras de sa soeur pour la féliciter elle et Maura. Puis tout le monde suivit. Même la femme du FBI les félicita à la fin pour le bébé. Jane et Maura étaient dans une bulle de confort et bonheur inexpliquable lorsqu'elle explosa.

- _Mais tu te fou de ma gueule?_

Jane se retourna. C'était Dean qui venait de lui hurler dessus. Elle le regarda de travers.

- _Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!_ Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Maura se colla à elle alors que toute la famille se mis entre lui et elles.

- _Tu sors avec elle?!_ Il y eu un long silence où Jane regardait Dean avec un regard noir empli de haine en serrant Maura contre elle.

- _Et ça te pose un problème?!_

Il cru perdre son contrôle et regarda Maura. Il partit en lui disant, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle.

- _Vous allez le regretter._ Il marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Juste avant que les portes ne se ferment il cria à Maura : _C'est MA Jane!_

Maura fut traversé par un frisson. Jane le sentit et la serra encore plus. Elle baissa sa tête et chuchota à son oreille :

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais la quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Je ne le laisserai pas faire c'est promis chérie..._ Maura sourit et tout son corps montra qu'elle était rassurée.

Et effectivement, il essaya de faire du mal au docteur Isles quelques mois après la fin de l'enquête. Ce qui échoua lamentablement car, comme Jane l'avait promis, elle ne le laissa pas toucher à sa femme.

 **Et voila! c'est la fin du 3eme OS! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Laissez moi une petite review et à la prochaine pour le dernier OS de cette série! Bisouuus**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


	5. Retour des exs 4

**Salut tout le monde! Voici le dernier OS de cette petite série de 4 OS avec Ian! Je vous** **aime très fort!**

Un mercredi après midi, alors que Jane était allée faire les courses, Maura avait quitté la morgue aux alentours de 12h pour passer son après midi avec ses enfants afin de prendre la suite de sa femme qui les avait gardés toute la matinée. Le plus grand, Leonardo, avait 3 ans. Il avait une petite soeur, Adeline, d'à peine 1 an. Contrairement à Leonardo, Adeline était née prématurément. Jane, qui l'avait accouché, s'en était énormement voulu. Mais finalement, après 4 mois d'hospitalisation pour la petite, quelques belles frayeurs, et beaucoup d'amour de sa famille, la petite Rizzoli-Isles avait pu partir avec ses mamans. Aujourd'hui tout allait bien pour la famille Rizzoli-Isles.

Maura occupa Leonardo avec des dessins avant de préparé le goûté de ses bébés. Adeline dormait à poing fermé en haut dans sa chambre. Elle n'aimait pas leur faire des goûtés trop gras car elle avait peur pour leur santé mais elle ne résistait pas à la tentation leur faire plaisir de temps en temps. Elle prépara donc un chocolat chaud pour Leonardo avec un nuage de crème par dessus, comme sa femme lui avait appris à faire. Elle sortit un muffin aux pépites de chocolat et mis le tout sur la table. Elle prépara ensuite le biberon de lait pour Adeline car elle n'allait pas tardé à se réveiller et à réclamer son biberon. Elle alla chercher Leonardo pour qu'il mange. Il fut très heureux en voyant que sa mère avait fait un effort pour lui faire plaisir. Elle l'aida à monter sur sa chaise et il commença à manger et boire. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Maura demanda à Leonardo comment il l'a trouvait, il lui répondait qu'elle était "très jolie". Elle sourit et alla ouvrir à la personne qui attendait. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle vit Ian, lui souriant de toutes ses dents sur son paillasson. Elle le laissa entrer sans grande joie, tirant une gueule peu heureuse. Il perdit son sourire quand il vut Leonardo assit, en train de manger comme un cochon. La blonde s'avança et le débarbouilla.

- _Mange moins salement s'il te plait Léo... Tu es tout sale..._

Le petit garçon lui sourit et recommença à manger plus proprement en dévisageant Ian. Il ne le connaissait pas et n'aimait pas que des gens, surtout des hommes, s'approche de ses mamans. Il regarda donc sa mère avec un regard interrogateur.

- _Maman c'est qui le monsieur?_ demanda-t-il en pointant Ian du doigt.

Maura sourit quand elle reconnu le regard interrogateur de Jane en son fils. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et répondit en l'embrassant sur le front :

- _Tu te souviens quand on a parlé des gens que nous avions aimé mais que notre histoire est fini?_

 _-Ah oui! Comment ça s'appelle déjà?_ Se demanda-t-il plus à lui même qu'à sa mère. Maura le laissa réfléchir quand la réponse fusa. _Des exs!_

Il sourit, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé son mot. Puis il fit une tête bizarre et dit

- _Mais du coup... C'est ton ex à toi ou...?_ Il avait une bouille si sérieuse en demandant cela que Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- _Le mien chéri.._

Quand il avait fini son goûté il monta jouer dans sa chambre. Maura débarrassa la table en demandant :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et dit :

- _Je suis juste venu te voir, savoir si tu allais bien!_ répondit-il tout enjoué d'être enfin seul avec elle.

- _Oh, et bien... Je vais bien merci d'être passé!_

Elle sourit et pointa la porte des yeux, lui intimant indirectement de partir. Mais il ne le vit pas du même oeil. Il s'approcha d'elle derrière le plan et continua :

- _Mais dis moi... Le père de... Léo. Il est toujours dans ta vie?_

Elle grimaça à la question et s'éloigna.

- _Leonardo,_ dit-elle en insistant sur le prénom de son fils, _n'a pas de père. Enfin, théoriquement si mais..._

Il soupira en roulant des yeux.

- _Écourte Maura..._

Elle le regarda de travers et dis sèchement

- _On a eu recours à l'insémination artificielle. Son père n'est autre qu'un donneur anonyme qui ne sait sûrement même pas qu'il a un fils! Et c'est pareil pour Adeline..._

Elle avait été gentille jusqu'à maintenant mais ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher... Et elle en avait plus que marre d'Ian. De son côté, Ian était troublé... Qui était le " _on"_ avec qui elle avait eu recours aux méthodes médicinales pour procréer. Puis il se dit que le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'était de demander.

- _"On"? Comment ça "on"?_ _Et qui est Adeline?_

Elle le regarda intensément, son regard traduisant son mécontentement.

- _Jane et moi_. _Adeline est ma fille._

Il grinça des dents. Encore cette flic qui se préoccupait beaucoup trop des affaires de celle qu'il considérait comme sa "promise".

- _Mais je ne comprends pas... Elle aussi a eu un enfant?_

Maura lâcha, plus qu'agacée.

- _Non! Nous avons eu un enfant ensembles! Jane et moi sommes mariées depuis bientôt 5 ans et MES enfants sont aussi SES enfants! Donc je te prierais de quitter NOTRE maison sur le champ_!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur. Jane apparut en bon ours des cavernes qu'elle était. Alertée par l'élevation de la voix de sa femme, ce qui était assez rare quelque part, elle avait tout laissé en plan, lâchant un sac de course qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Elle avait courue jusqu'à la maison et quand elle vit Ian, d'un seul coup elle compris pourquoi Maura s'était énervée. Leonardo, intrigué par les éclats de voix de sa mère dévala les escaliers. Puis il oublia tout quand il vu sa mama à l'entrée.

- _Mama!_ Puis il se jeta dans ses bras.

Jane le serra fort contre elle, en l'embrassant à la naissance de ses cheveux, en haut du front.

- _Tu m'as manqué mama_ , dit le petit garçon en cachant son visage dans le cou de Jane.

- _Tu sais que ça ne fait que..._ Elle regarda sa montre, calcula et dit. _Que 2h que je suis partis ?_

Il l'a dévisagea et dit, comme si c'était une évidence :

- _Oui mais toi et maman vous me manquez tout le temps!_

Jane fondit littéralement d'amour devant son fils.

- _Oh mon bébé..._

Maura, quant à elle, n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle fonça droit sur son fils dans les bras de Jane et les enlaça.

- _Oh chéri toi aussi tu nous manques dès qu'on ne te voit plus._

Elle lui embrassa la tempe avant de sourire à sa femme.

- _Bonjour Jane,_ dit-elle tout sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle qui avait faillit devenir violente à cause de cet abruti de Ian, la venu de sa femme lui fit le plus grand bien. C'était fou l'effet que Jane avait sur ses nerfs. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Ian qui, jusqu'à présent, était resté silencieux, spectateur de ce qu'il appelait "une honte", les regarda et attendit qu'elles soit toute à lui. Lorsqu'elles le regardèrent enfin, il commença :

- _Maura..._ Il avait l'air dégoûté, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un manger un truc gluant. _Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas? Putain Maura! Tu es mariée à une femme! Et tu as eu des enfants avec elle!_

Maura le regardait de plus en plus en colère.

- _Sache que je ne suis pas "tomber bas" comme tu dis, au contraire. Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu penses de moi! Je suis heureuse et c'est tout ce qui devrait t'inquiéter si vraiment tu m'aimais! Tant que Jane et nos enfants sont heureux je serais heureuse aussi. Et tu n'a rien à dire contre ça..._

Elle se décala et lui montra la porte d'un coup de tête. Jane le dévisagea alors qu'il passait devant elle pour sortir. Elle lui lança un regard de haine qui en aurait fait flipper plus d'un. Même s'il n'était pas rassurer, il se donna de la contenance et sortit. Lorsque la porte de ferma, Maura souffla, fatigué de devoir se battre. Jane lui caressa sa joue doucement en souriant, tenant son fils contre elle de l'autre main.

- _Va te reposer chérie, tu m'as l'air crevé..._

Elle lui sourit en retour, l'embrassa et alla se poser sur le canapé. Jane rentra les courses, rangea tout et fit manger sa fille. Alors qu'elle tentait de rendormir Adeline, assise sur le canapé, Leonardo vint s'assoir entre ses mamans en se blottissant en elle.

Leur vie ne serait pas facile mais, ensembles, elles y arriveraient. L'amour triomphait toujours.

 **Voila! c'est la fin de cette série de 4 OS! j'espère que ça vous a plus et je vous dis à bientôt ;)**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


	6. Conflit de générations

**Salut tout le monde! J'ai commencé le chapitre 11 de Quand je serais grand et je dois vous avouer que je suis plutôt fière! En attendant que je finisse, cette histoire m'est venue aussi vite et violemment qu'une baffe donc je me suis dit « faut partager! » je vous la partage donc aujourd'hui. J'ai caché une loi dans cet extrait, à vous de la trouver! (Jeux à la con, je sais) Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Jane et Maura, cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'elles se connaissaient et plus de 4 ans qu'elles étaient meilleurs amies. Mais depuis quelques mois, elles vivent une histoire d'amour secrète. Elles se voyaient soit chez l'une, soit chez l'autre le soir et feignaient de n'être « que » meilleures amies en dehors. En ce matin de décembre, elles s'étaient données rendez-vous chez Maura la veille et avaient consommé leur amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Jane se réveilla la première. Alors qu'elle était encore dans le pâté, elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et tomba nez à nez avec Maura qui souriait dans son sommeil. Elle sourit elle aussi immédiatement. Elle resta là à la regarder pendant elle ne sait combien de temps avant que Maura ne se réveille. Lorsque celle ci ouvrit les yeux, son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en refermant les yeux et dit :

« - _Bien dormis?_

 _-Bien dormis,_ répéta Jane pour lui répondre. _Et toi? »_

Maura hocha la tête de haut en bas et vint se caler contre Jane. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou en entremêlant ses jambes à celles de la brune. Jane enroula ses bras autour du petit corps de la blonde et la serra tout contre elle. Elles restèrent une dizaine de minutes comme cela avant que Jane ne l'embrasse successivement sur l'épaule, dans le cou, sur la mâchoire et la joue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement sur les lèvres. Alors que Maura s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, Angela ouvrir grand la porte de la chambre. Jane se précipita sous les couvertures, honteuse d'être prise en flagrant délit d'amour. Maura regarda un point du mur fixement auquel elle trouva un grand intérêt soudain. Ce qu'elles ne voyaient pas était la mine dégoûtée de la matriarche. Elle reprit ses esprits et prit une expression fermée sur le visage. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'exclama brutalement :

 _« - Maura sors. »_ Jane sortit de son abris pour dévisager sa mère. Elle avait l'air si en colère. Maura eut un frisson en remarquant le ton peu clément dans sa voix. Elle aussi était choquée par la réaction d'Angela. Alors que Maura commençait à sortir de son lit, Jane la retint par le bras. Maura, surprise se tourna vers elle.

 _« - Non maman, tu ne chassera pas Maura de sa propre maison pour aucune raison._

 _-Pour aucune raison?!_ S'emporta Angela. _Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que vous avez fait?! Coucher ensemble non mais franchement! Quelle idée! Tu veux finir en enfer?! Et déshonorer toute ta famille Jane?! »_ La concernée en resta bouche bée. Si elle s'était attendu à une réaction comme celle ci de la part de sa mère... Elle aurait cru que l'attention et l'affection que celle ci portait à Maura resterait mais non! Elle n'en revenait pas.

 _« -Je n'ai pas "déshonoré" toute la famille comme tu dis, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie! Vraiment envie et que Maura me plaît un point c'est tout! »_

Maura se sentit vite de trop. Elle chuchota donc à Jane qu'elle allait partir au travail et qu'elles s'y verraient là-bas. Elle prit un plaid qui était sur la couverture et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain qui juxtaposait la chambre. Jane s'habilla aussi après avoir demandé à sa mère d'aller l'attendre en bas. Une fois prête elle descendit remontée comme une balle, prête à défendre Maura aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Maura passa devant elles quand elle descendit et ouvrit la porte. Jane se dépêcha de la suivre et de l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne parte.

 _« - Ne t'inquiète pas »_ furent ses seules paroles après le baiser. Elle sourit à Maura avant de rejoindre sa mère. Maura lui sourit aussi avant d'aller au boulot. Jane n'arriva qu'à 11 heures ce jour là. Elle avait passé sa matinée à s'engueuler avec sa mère. Elle arriva donc de très mauvais poil. Elle fut exécrable toute le reste de la journée avec ses collègues. Vers 19h30, Franckie se décida à aller chercher Maura à la morgue pour essayer de calmer Jane qui était de plus en plus insupportable. Elle monta donc dans l'ascenseur avec le jeune frère de la brune et retrouva Jane à son étage. Elle l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour fille et les enferma dans une cabine. Elle força Jane à s'assoir sur la cuvette.

 _« -Pourquoi tu as été exécrable avec eux toute la journée? Je sais que tu es énervée Jane mais ce n'est pas de leur fautes à eux. Ils ont toujours été là pour nous alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as été comme ça avec eux..._ Jane ne répondît pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Maura, la légiste put voir toute la haine dans ses yeux.

 _-Tu ne te rends pas compte Maura. Ma mère va nous faire vivre un enfer maintenant. Et je sais comment ça va finir. On va plus supporter toute cette douleur qu'elle seule aura fait naître entre nous. Et on finira par se dire "c'est mieux d'en rester là, on ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs" sauf que je veux pas aller voir ailleurs! Je te veux toi et seulement toi! J'ai essayé de la convaincre ce matin,_ dit elle après une courte pause où elle regarda le sol, _mais elle est têtu comme une mule et elle ne changera pas ses positions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a agit comme ça. Oui elle est catholique, oui cette religion n'autorise pas ce genre de relation, mais putain je suis sa fille et je suis heureuse comme ça! Donc excuse moi d'avoir été exécrable comme tu dis mais c'était justifié. »_

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et soupira. Maura la regardait tristement. Elle non plus ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Mais elle allait se battre, se battre pour elle, pour Jane, pour un "elles". Alors elle s'accroupit devant sa petite amie, posa ses mains sur les bras de la brune et les lui caressa lentement.

 _« - Je sais Jane. Je m'inquiète tout autant que toi mais si tu m'aimes vraiment, on y arrivera. Moi je t'aime vraiment et j'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement. Je me battrait jusque au bout pour toi. Je sais que ça paraît difficile mais on y arrivera tu verras. Dis toi que ce n'est qu'une étape de plus sur notre chemin, un obstacle qu'on surmontera comme les autres avant. Alors, tu es partante?_ Jane relava la tête vers sa petite amie et sourit à travers ses larmes. Maura était la seule à pouvoir lui remonter le moral aussi facilement.

 _\- Oui, je serais toujours partante pour toi,_ répondît elle avec amour. »

Maura sourit à son tour et posa sa main sur la joue gauche de la brune avant de l'embrasser. Elle essaya de faire passer tout son amour et son soutient à travers ce baiser. Jane y fut très réceptive et lui répondît avec la même ardeur. Après un petit moment, elles sortirent des toilettes et rentrèrent chez Jane pour passer une nuit tranquille ensembles. Le lendemain, Maura reçue la visite d'Angela à la morgue. Lorsqu'elle vit Angela s'approcher pour lui parler, elle ne céda pas à la panique. Elle pensa très fort à Jane pour ne pas en tourner une à Angela pour son comportement.

 _« -Bonjour Maura,_ dit la mère le plus calmement du monde.

 _-Bonjour,_ répondît Maura.

 _-Dis moi, qu'as-tu fait à ma fille pour qu'elle te protège ainsi? Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu lui fais prendre en sortant avec elle Maura! Que tu veuilles gâcher ta vie c'est ton problème mais celle de ma fille! C'est hors de question! Je ne te laisserais pas faire!_ Maura cru s'étrangler avec sa salive tellement elle était choquée du changement drastique de comportement de la maman à son égard.

 _-Mais qu'ai-je fais fait de mal? Je suis simplement tombée amoureuse de votre fille et elle aussi, est tombée amoureuse de moi! Elle est heureuse! Hier encore elle me l'a répété! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez peur mais Jane ne changera pas qui elle est pour vous faire plaisir! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser ruiner ma vie et la sienne pour une question d'éthique à la con!_ Maura ne jurait jamais mais la, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle était tellement hors d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas retenu son flot de parole. Angela la dévisagea et murmura

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra! »_ Avant de sortir de la morgue et retourner travailler.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Angela tenta par tous les moyens de séparer les deux jeunes femmes mais ce fut en vain. Les filles ressortaient plus soudées que jamais à chaque nouvelles crasses de la maman italienne. Un soir, alors qu'elles avaient encore déjoué un plan d'Angela, elles se retrouvèrent chez la blonde. Cette dernière avait préparé un délicieux festin pour sa Jane. Alors qu'elles finissaient de manger, Jane sortit de table et alla dans la chambre d'amis chercher quelque chose avant de revenir. Elle fit assoir Maura sur le canapé avant de parler.

 _« - Après ces dernières semaines assez... mouvementées on va dire, j'ai réfléchis. J'ai réfléchis et j'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante : il fallait qu'on passe par cette discussion un jour. Alors j'ai attendu le bon moment. Mais sincèrement, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de bons moments pour ce genre de discussion alors j'ai décidé d'agir. D'agir vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Elle respira un bon coup en prenant les mains de Maura dans les siennes avant de se lancer. _Je t'aime Maura, et après tout ce qui est arrivé, je pense qu'on a besoins d'une pause._ Maura commença à paniquer, elle se disait qu'Angela avait finalement réussit à convaincre Jane que leur relations n'était pas une bonne idée. Et Jane le remarqua. _Non Maura ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,_ sourit elle. Cela fît aussi sourire la blonde, un peu plus décontractée maintenant. _Comme je disais, je pense qu'on a besoins d'une pause, alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai prévu et si une seule de ses "activités",_ dit elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, _ne te plaît pas tu me le dit et on l'enlèvera du planning, promis?_

 _-Promis,_ sourit Maura.

- _Très bien,_ souffla Jane qui était terrifiée à l'idée que Maura dise non à tout. _J'ai des papiers ici,_ dit elle en montrant la pochette sur la table basse, _qui sont tout prêt pour le mariage._ Jane vit les yeux de Maura s'illuminer. _Notre mariage. On peut y aller quand on veut, la mairie est actuellement ouverte et ne fermes que dans une heure et demie. Attends s'il te plaît avant de répondre, écoute tout d'abord._ Dit elle en voyant que Maura allait parler. _Ensuite, dans cette même pochette, j'ai deux billets d'avion qui n'attendent que nous pour Paris. Je sais que tu adores cette ville et j'ai prévu tout un circuit en France pour deux mois. J'ai bien l'intention de t'offrir une lune de miel à la hauteur de ce que tu me fais vivre chaque jour. Alors maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si ça te va oui ou non sachant que j'avais prévu si tu disais oui de nous marier ce soir et que les billets pour Paris son ceux du vol de demain soir donc..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait déballé en quatrième vitesse tellement elle était stressé que Maura se jeta littéralement sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

 _-Oui oui oui et oui!_ Cria presque Maura en ponctuant chaque mots d'un baiser sur les lèvres du détective. _Je veux me marier ce soir et partir demain avec toi »_

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de se relever, prendre la pochette et tirer Jane par la main vers la sortie.

« _\- Attends Maura je nous ai acheté des bagues..._ dit elle en courant à l'étage dans leur chambre. Elle sortit une boîte bleue foncée du tiroir de son côté du lit et redescendit plus vite qu'Usain Bolt en personne. Elle arriva vers Maura et lui les montra.

- _Tu as vraiment pensé à tout,_ dit elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Jane et de l'embrasser. _Elles sont magnifiques merci Jane. »_ Elle sourit à la brune avant de sortir et de rentrer dans la voiture. Elles arrivèrent une demie heure plus tard à la mairie et Jane demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard pour se marier « vite fait bien fait ». La secrétaire alla demander si le maire était libre dans l'instant où avant la fermeture pour un mariage express. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard et donna une réponse positive aux deux amoureuses. Mais elles devaient patienter un peu. Cela ne les dérangea pas le moins du monde. Elles attendirent trois quarts d'heure environ. La mairie fermait dans un quart d'heure et tout un tas de gens continuait d'affluer. Elles suivirent la secrétaires jusqu'au bureau du maire. Il leur demanda les pariers, ce que Maura s'empressa de lui donner. Alors qu'ils les vérifiaient, Maura observa la pièce. Elle était bondée de monde qui discutait dans tous les sens.

 _« - Très bien quel nom de famille souhaitez vous prendre? La loi permet à chacun des époux de choisir de porter, à titre d'usage, le nom de son conjoint par substitution ou adjonction à son propre nom dans l'ordre qu'il choisit... Alors?_

 _-On s'appellera toutes les deux Rizzoli-Isles,_ déclara Maura avant que Jane ne puisse ne serait-ce que ouvrir la bouche. La détective regarda la blonde avant de lui sourire amoureusement.

- _D'accord,_ il écrit de nouveau sur un papiers qu'il venait de sortir en remplissant les deux colonnes pour les deux épouses. _Avez vous des alliances à échanger? Et des vœux?_

 _-Nous n'avons que des alliances,_ répondît Jane.

 _-D'accord, échangez vous les en vous promettant fidélité et respect, de vous aimez et supporter l'une l'autre chaque jour,_ dit il en ne levant pas la tête de la feuille, toujours occupé à écrire. Jane se retourna vers Maura et sortir une bague de l'écrin.

- _Je te promets respect et fidélité chaque jour ainsi que de t'aimer et te supporter jusqu'à la fin,_ puis elle lui passa l'anneau autour de l'annulaire.

 _-Je te promet respect et fidélité ainsi que de t'aimer chaque jour et te supporter à travers toutes les épreuves jusqu'a la fin. Je t'aime,_ Maura chuchota le je t'aime en passant la bague au doigt de Jane.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il retournait lui même la feuille vers les filles. Puis il tendit un stylo à Jane.

 _-Signez ici s'il vous plaît,_ dit il en lui montrant le bas gauche de la feuille. Jane signa puis lui rendit son stylo. Il le fit passer à Maura qui signa en bas à droite. Il décolla une feuille d'en dessous. En écrivant, tout était aussi apparut sur cette feuille derrière. _Je garde cette feuille pour l'administration. Celle ci est pour vous,_ dit il en la lui tendant. Maura s'empressa de la prendre. _Bon, je vous déclare mariées. Au revoir mesdames._ Il leurs serra la main avant d'appeler les clients suivants.

Elles sortirent avec les papiers, mains dans la mains, souriant comme des bienheureuses. Elles rentrèrent et fêtèrent dignement leur mariage au lit et ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit, épuisées mais heureuses.

Le lendemain, Jane appela Cavanaugh pour dire que Maura et elle ne serait pas présente au travail pour les deux prochains mois. Elles préparèrent leurs valises et s'envolèrent à 19h pour la France. Elles arrivèrent au petit matin. Elles restèrent en tout deux semaines dans Paris à visiter la capitale. Elles firent ensuite un tour de France le reste de leur voyage. Elles profitèrent de ce voyage pour prendre du temps pour elles et s'aimer sans fuir le regard de personne. Elles s'assumaient parfaitement ainsi, durant leur road trip en France. Elles se promirent de ne plus mettre de barrières à leur amour une fois retourné à Boston. Elles se promirent aussi d'envoyer balader tous ceux qui les critiqueraient, y compris Angela. Ainsi, elles visitèrent Strasbourg et goûtèrent aux flamencuches, longèrent les frontières est de la France, se baignèrent dans le sud puis remontèrent le long de l'océan Atlantique. Puis elles visitèrent aussi le centre et remontèrent finalement à Paris pour reprendre l'avion et retourner à Boston. En arrivant chez Maura, elles vidèrent leurs valises et se posèrent sur le canapé. Elles restèrent assises, emmêlées l'une à l'autre une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi, sans parler. Puis Jane rompit le silence :

« _\- C'était vachement cool mais on a beau dire, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez sois, pas vrai?_ demanda-t-elle en embrassant le front de Maura.

 _-Tu l'as dis,_ soupira Maura, épuisée de ces vacances mais pleinement heureuse.

 _-Je te propose d'aller se coucher parce qu'il est presque,_ elle regarda sa montre, _22h ah ouais de dieu,_ s'exclama-t-elle en se rendant compte que le temps était passé très vite. Maura ria à gorge déployée devant l'air choqué de Jane.

- _Ça me dit,_ répondît-elle après s'être calmée. »

Elle se leva et elles allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, elle reprirent leur fonction de détective pour l'une et médecin légiste pour l'autre. Elles furent accaparées toute la journée par un nouveau meurtre qui venait de tomber. Elles ne rentrèrent qu'à 21h30 ce jour là, mangèrent et allèrent se doucher avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain vers 11h, Maura monta à l'étage de Jane car elle avait de nouvelles précisions à apporter. Alors qu'elle exposait ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Angela l'observait. Pendant deux mois elle ne l'avais pas vu et quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Elle ne savais pas quoi mais quelque chose avait changé. C'était dans son comportement. Elle détailla Maura de haut en bas. Soudain elle eu une révélation. Elle se leva brusquement et regarda encore plus méchamment Maura que d'habitude. La blonde sursauta au bruit de la chaise qu'Angela avait envoyé valser. Elle la regardait surprise.

 _« -Tu as osé??_ La mama Rizzoli avait presque crié sur Maura. Jane se leva immédiatement et s'interposa entre elle et Maura. Elle avait des éclairs dans les yeux. Maura pria presque que ce regard ne lui soit jamais adressé.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?_ Se mit a crier Jane, elle aussi. Angela ne la regardait pas, elle fixait Maura droit dans les yeux.

 _-Tu l'as épousé sans même demander à sa propre mère!_

 _-On ne se serait peut être pas marié si elle ne m'avait pas demandé en mariage!_ Maura cria à son tour. _J'ai dis oui parce que je l'aime et j'en ai marre de me cacher sans cesse parce que MADAME ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux et voir que sa fille est heureuse! Mais de quoi avez vous si peur pour nous emmerder autant?_ Jane s'était retourné vers sa femme et la regardait surprise, jamais elle n'avait été aussi énervé et Jane ne m'en menait pas large. Maura n'était jamais énervée quasiment mais quand elle l'était Jane flippait. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait préféré courir loin d'elle que d'avoir à affronter le courroux de sa femme.

- _Vous vous rendez compte de toutes les agressions ou meurtres qu'il y a chaque année contre les couples homosexuels?_ Elle avait parlé calmement mais les filles pouvaient voir les larmes montées dans ses yeux. _Déjà que Jane fait un métier à risque, qu'elle peut mourir tous les jours! Et maintenant vous le rajoutez ça??? Mais vous êtes complètement folles! C'est du suicide!_

Jane ne bougeait plus, sa mère avait agit comme cela seulement parce qu'elle avait peur pour elle. Elle se frotta le front en soupirant. Elle prit sa mère par le bras et l'emmena dans une petite sale qu'elle ferma à clefs pour parler avec elle. Elle la fit s'assoir et se tue quelques instants.

- _Écoute ma', je sais que tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Et je ne peux te blâmer pour ça. Au contraire. Mais..._ Elle fît une pause. _J'aime Maura, beaucoup. Et je préfères accepter le risque et le prendre plutôt que de passer à côté du bonheur qu'elle me fait vivre. Je sais que pour toi ça paraît complètement fou! Mais je te jure que ça en vaut la peine maman. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis avec elle. S'il te plaît maman, accepte le toi aussi. Ça nous facilitera les choses, à toi comme à moi. »_

Elle ne dit rien de plus et sourit légèrement en espérant que cela ai convaincu sa mère. Angela la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle remarqua toute la supplication dans ceux-ci. Elle sourit à son tour, fît le tour de la table et prît sa fille dans ses bras. Elle retenait ses larmes.

 _« - Je suis désolée Jane. J'ai tellement peur pour toi tu sais. Mais si tu m'assure que tu es heureuse alors je n'ai aucune raison de t'en empêcher. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça mais tu verras quand tu auras des enfants toi! Ils te feront tourner en bourrique!_

Elle rit et fut suivit par sa fille.

 _-J'en doute pas une seule seconde,_ murmura-t-elle. Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille : _vas t'excuser auprès de Maura, ça lui fera plaisir. »_

Angela se décolla de sa fille, sourit, essuya ses larmes et sortit pour rejoindre Maura. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle la vit instantanément. La blonde s'était inquiétée plus que nécessaire lorsqu'elle avait vu Jane s'éloigner avec sa mère. Angela lui sourit et s'approcha.

- _Excuses moi Maura pour tout ce que j'ai fais. Je m'inquiétais simplement pour ma fille et je te promets que ce n'était pas contre toi. Est-ce que je... Je peux espérer un pardon un jour?_ Elle regardait Maura avec des yeux de merlan fris. Maura rit.

- _Biensur que je vous excuse Angela vous étiez juste inquiète c'est tout à fait normal._ Elle s'approcha de la mama Rizzoli et la prise dans ses bras. Maura l'avait excusé en deux deux. Elle n'en revenait pas de la gentillesse de cette dernière. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi Jane l'aimait et encore plus pourquoi elle avait accepter le risque.

 _-Pour me faire pardonner je vous invite ce soir à la maison, toutes les deux. Et plus question de ce cacher maintenant. Vous êtes mariées et il faut fêter ça! »_

Elle avait un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle avait bien l'intention de se rattraper auprès de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille et de Jane. Elles passèrent une agréable soirée toutes les trois et ce n'était qu'un début de leur vie. Une belle vie à deux s'annonçait.

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les com et à bientôt pour la suite de "Quand je serais grand"**


End file.
